


Strawberry Melatonin - Connor/Reader (One Shots)

by mijeog



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Robots, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mijeog/pseuds/mijeog
Summary: Connor, the android sent by Cyberlife, is invading your thoughts in more ways than one. Enjoy my obsession with this glorious man, these one shots will have all kinds of length an genre. Don’t be afraid to leave a request!I would recommend 15+ for this. I will put a warning in the notes if its 18+ content!!! 🍓
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 20





	Strawberry Melatonin - Connor/Reader (One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> youre a 20th century music nerd, enjoy - headcannon that connor vibrated when he heard music he likes

Connor stared unenthusiastically at the vinyl record, holding it in a way that would make every musician recoil. He had it pressed between his fingers like a fucking sandwich. You squeezed your eyes shut in a disturbed blink before hastily taking it from him. "Don't touch any more of my records, thanks." You said, bemused. 

He watched you carefully slip it back into its sleeve and return it onto its rightful shelf. Just as it clicked in place, you heard your guest call for your attention. "Do you do anything with these things?" Hank inquired as he started to flip through one of the compartments. "With this many I can't imagine you use them all." His voice was deep and gruff, one of a man with aged stature. 

You turned to him and leaned on your right leg for comfort. "You're right, but this is also a Record Store. You either purchase something or rent it for a period of time. So either way its getting attention in some way, shape, or form." He pushed out his bottom lip with a nod. "Also, I'd thought you'd have more interest in vinyl. They were popular with your generation, after all." 

“No, they weren't." Hank replied. "They were popular with the generation before me." That surprised you. "But kids these days are bringing them back into popularity." You smiled at that.

"Lieutenant, we came here for something, didn't we?" Connor interrupted, noticing Hank's gaze unfocused in reminiscence. The android started to explain first, "There are still people who consider disobedient androids as deviants. And while it is shown that they have free will, some humans think otherwise. We watched the footage on the CCTV camera outside your store and saw one of those suspected people come inside." You liked the way his mouth moved when he talked. It used smooth movements that imitated those of a human. Fascinating. 

"You're gonna have to elaborate, man." You huffed, recalling the men who had come in recently. Which amount to most of the customers. Connor took a pause before pointing to the computer behind the front counter. 

"Do you have records of purchases and rentals on there?" He asked. You nodded and strode over to behind the desk. Connor followed you and held his hand to the hard drive of your PC, fingertip morphing into a USB before plugging in. You couldn't lie, that was cool as shit.

Hank noticed your fixation on Connor. "What's the matter? You never seen an android before?" He chuckled.

"Not really, no. The only people who come in here are the guys who want to remember the past. Unfortunately, androids aren't included in that group." You watched Connor pull his finger out and return to his original height. He was taller than you, forcing a head tilt to meet his unsettling deep eyes. "Have you ever used one of these before, Connor?" You couldn't help but be intrigued as you pointed to your turns-table.

He shook his head, "I'm not quite familiar with music, just the 'country' genre that the Lieutenant plays in the car." You giggled in excitement and hastily shuffled across your store to find your favourite album. Their brows lifted slightly in amusement. You arrived at the shelf and searched through the sleeves for that familiar vinyl cover. It took no time at all to find the monochrome record.

You grinned at The Who's "Who's Next" album cover, feeling so close yet far away from the young men portrayed on it. "This is from almost 67 years ago now, how old are you Hank?" He glared and didn't respond. You brought it over to your turntable and propped the plastic cover up before going through the process of setting up the record. Before it was ready to play, you beckoned Connor to come over. He had already caught your attention since the minute he walked in, but now he was close.

You came to the conclusion that because he was an android, he had no sense of "personal bubble." The collar of his coat brushed against your nape as he leaned over to watch your process. He looked rather enthused, actually. A better expression than before. You tapped the head-shell of the turn table and guided his hand to it, biting your lip in anticipation as you had him drop the needle on the moving record. Music was your special interest, but this album specifically awakened so much nostalgia within you. It reminded you of your late father who would always play it in the living room. 

The memories flooded back of you and your dad skipping around the living room to the song that started playing. You hummed quietly behind your lips to the lyrics of Love Ain’t For Keeping. Joy buzzed in your fingers. 

Connor was still standing close, but you felt something shaking from him. You turned to look at him and pouted at his widened eyes, whether or not it was a good thing or not wasn’t something you could figure out. But what you did find out was what you were feeling.

You had to swallow a laugh as you noticed him quite literally vibrating. He seemed to be blinking in just as much bewilderment. “Huh?” He looked at it his hands.

Hank bellowed in the background as he clutched his stomach. “BaH-!! What the hell, Connor!!!” He keeled over in laughter, “What’re you doin’?!!” You took it as an invitation to laugh with him. The look on Connor’s face was just as amusing. 

“U-u-H—“ Connor’s voice bounced as he talk. “I think they call—this—busting a ‘move’.” You fucking lost your mind.


End file.
